


Cover Of Darkness

by Missy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Male Psyche, Blow Jobs, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mid-Canon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Dark, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: This is his wedding night, and he should be thrilled.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Cover Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Up in the highest room of the tallest tower in the largest house in all of Greece lay the most beautiful man in all the known world, Psyche. With his soft, dark hair and his large, dark eyes, he tried to peer through the gloom to pick out shapes familiar to his eyes. 

That was a chair. This was a rug. That was a clothing rack. Nothing to be feared, it seemed.

This was his wedding night. Ergo, he should be the happiest man in all the country. Instead, he crossed his toes against fine silken sheets and clutched the thick covers to his chest to block out the cold breeze flowing from around the bedcurtains. As he once had when he was a small child and hid from monsters.

But the monster was his husband.

A fine fate, for the handsomest man in the village. But he was also a man who had drawn the wrath of Aphrodite. The goddess – resenting this mortal man for drawing the attention of both woman and man away from her altars and from worshiping her – had cursed Psyche to marry only a beast. And thus – to end the plagues cast upon their city – his family had abandoned him atop a high mountain, to be claimed by the wind. What had claimed him was a procession of happy enough seeming servants, who led Psyche to the beautiful hilltop mansion he found himself wed by proxy to a creature that was rumored to be as horrible and fearsome as he was loathsome and brutal. 

Psyche trembled at the notion of what was to become of him this night. When he heard the door open and saw a flame, lit bright, move from one end to the other of the room, he stiffened between the covers. The flame was extinguished – and the curtain was suddenly drawn aside.

The bed dipped. Then Psyche felt the warmth of a hand, what he hoped was a hand, caress his thigh.

“Psyche,” breathed a voice close to his ear. “Fear not. It is your husband, come to see you on this night.” Psyche said nothing. He didn’t even try to breathe. “What makes you tremble so?” asked his husband.

“I…I have been told you are a monster. That your mother has sent me to you to be your concubine.”

A laugh, and then a soothing voice echoed into being, right by his ear. “Ahh, my mother. She does lack compunction when she’s furious. I can assure you I am no nightmare being, though for all she has lain with monsters in her time I might have been born one.”

Psyche tried to roll toward the sound of the man’s voice, but felt a hand – firm though gentle – press him to the mattress. “Let me guide you,” the silky voice intoned, and a warm hand caressed his throat, the running thrum of his pulse. 

Psyche felt the huff of a breath, a pair of warm, full lips, pressing into his. He surrendered to the thrust of a warm tongue, and allowed himself to flower sweetly open beneath the wet, insistent pressure of his new lover’s touch. 

Though there had been other boys he’d rolled about with in warm sheets and grassy fields, Psyche had never played with the supplicants who had offered themselves to him – worried that Aphrodite would be even harsher in her judgment for Psyche’s taking favors which rightfully belonged to her where none ought to be sought. So he came to the mouth and hands of his husband virgin to the expectations of the marital bed, if not the deeds performed outside of one.

From a kiss did the caresses turn into gentle strokes of silken pleasure upon the chest of Psyche. His nipples rose impertinent and tingling toward the fingertips of his new lover, and Psyche’s husband caressed the flesh gently, causing the areola to pebble, causing gasps to bubble forth from Psyche’s lips. The clever, playful flick of a tongue followed, and Psyche writhed, trying to get closer to the sweet, wet stimulation of his new lover.

“Hush, Psyche,” came a whisper delivered on the wind. Each nipple was teased in turn, and then suckled gently upon, with a slight occasional raking of teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Kisses rained down along his soft belly, breath brushing aside soft body hair. His husband lifted away the sheet, examining flesh by rising silken inches, murmuring praise and approval.

When he reached Psyche’s cock, a gasp poured forth from his lips. Gently, Psyche's cock was surrounded by warm, slightly slick fingertips. Then it was stroked with a feather light touch. The grip gradually became more serious, the more often Psyche groaned, the higher his hips arched. 

“Ah,” remarked his husband softly, learning something about Psyche now that no man had ever known before. A tongue took an experimental lap from the head of his cock, savoring the sticky sweetness of his pre-come. “Delicious,” came a sigh, before the head of his cock was engulfed by his husband’s torturing, giving mouth. Then he felt the wet heat of a very willing throat, and knew nothing but obliterating, lacerating bliss at the rhythmic motion, the rocking motion of his body that took him to heaven and back.

He came violently into the warmth of his husband’s throat, crying out, trying not to lose the blissful connection between them. But when he reached for his husband’s body to reciprocate in kind, there was a soft tutting sound, and he was pressed back to the warm, soft mattress.

“Not tonight, Psyche,” said his husband. “I will show you how to please me in time. But tonight is for you, and for you only.”

“But…”

“Rest, now,” came the demand. And afraid of displeasing this man – who had shown him such bliss, who could not be a monster with such a giving nature – Psyche subsided.

He felt his husband’s presence beside him, in the quiet darkness of the night. “Rest,” he urged once more, and Psyche did.

****

**~~CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC~~**

Eros let out a muffled gasp as he quietly spent himself into his own cupping hand and onto the sheets, his eager fingertips making quick work of his own pleasure, wings fluttering manically against the dark night. He turned to glance at his husband, and in the dimness of the room, he could barely make out the burnished color of Psyche’s shoulder as it rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. 

The love he felt for the man – affected by his own arrow, but in other ways not – shone as brightly as the skin which he had so recently worshiped. 

Soon he would show his husband he was no monster – when he’d spoken with his temperamental mother in private and convinced her of the importance of his love for Psyche. But for now, this night –the secrecy of it, the warm dark safety of their honeymoon suite – the pleasure of knowing him, of teaching him, was enough.


End file.
